THE SEMANTICS OF THE THEOCRACY LABEL
by Jaxhawk IT'S NOT WHAT YOU BELIEVE, IT'S WHAT YOU DO REGARDLESS Sep. 17th, 2008 | 10:54 am When Senator Goldwater ran for President against President for one year, Lyndon Johnson. The Democrat machine succeeded in portraying Goldwater as an extremist. Goldwater had a habit of making blunt statements about war, nuclear weapons, and economics that could be turned against him. The most infamous attack on Goldwater was, the Johnson campaign broadcast a television commercial on September 7 dubbed the “Daisy Girl�� ad, which featured a little girl picking petals from a daisy in a field, counting the petals, which then segues into a launch countdown and a nuclear explosion. Another Johnson ad, “Confessions of a Republican�� , tied Goldwater to the Ku Klux Klan. Voters increasingly viewed Goldwater as a right wing fringe candidate—his slogan “In your heart, you know he's right�� was successfully parodied by the Johnson campaign into “In your guts, you know he's nuts,�� or “In your heart, you know he might" (as in push the nuclear button), or even "In your heart, he's too far right." The dirty tricks worked, and Johnson won in a "landslide". However, his domestic policies helped split union members and Southerners away from Franklin Roosevelt's Democratic New Deal Coalition, which would lead to the phenomenon of the "Reagan Democrat". Of the ten presidential elections that followed, Democrats would win only three times. Columnist George Will had this to say about the lasting effects of the 1964 election: "It took 16 years to count the votes, and Goldwater won."source: Wikapedia Fast forward to today, and we find the "smarter than you are" leftist, secular Media is trying to accomplish the same results with Governor Palin. The interview by ABC's Leftist Charlie Gibson of Palin and his subsequent comments illustrate the animus the Left has for religion and those who have the "nerve" to profess it publicly, especially on television. For the past years the atheist, agnostics, secularists have attacked President Bush, not because he has kept the USA free from a recurrence of 9/11/01, but because he is a professed Christian! The animus by the so called intelligentsia, and the Left in general, for any display of Judeo-Christian values is on display each and every day for anyone to see if they open his/her eyes to see! Although I am not accusing anyone of being a Communist. This type of attack by the Democratic party and the MSM plays directly into the hands of those who would love to see our Christian principles destroyed. They are willing accomplice's of the extreme Left! To illustrate my point I have inserted a quote from a known Communist. “And therefore, we adopt a ruthlessly irreconcilable attitude to anyone who utters a single word to the effect that mysticism or religious sentimentality might be combined with Communism. Religiousness is irreconcilable with the Marxian standpoint. “We are of opinion that Atheism, as an inseparable element of the materialist view of life, is a necessary condition for the theoretical education of the revolutionist. “He who believes in another world is not capable of concentrating all his passion on the transformation of this one." source: Letter from Leslie Mason to the British Communist Party The deprecating on television of Gov. Palin and any other politician as being a Theocrat, defies credibility if you look at true theocracies. In Iran you have a true Theocracy. The Ayatolla Khomeini is the religious leader who "pulls the strings"on his "puppet" President! Ruhollah ibn Mustafa Musawi Khomeini,was the symbol of the opposition facing the Shah. On April 1, 1979, Khomeini declared Iran an Islamic Republic and starts an era of strong religious dictatorship. This is a Theocracy!! http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000bxwrf/ http://pics.livejournal.com/jaxconservative/pic/000baazs/ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 17, 2008 Category: September 2008 Category: PALIN Opinions Category: MEDIA Opinions Category: THEOCRACY Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.